Proper Conduct
by SimplyTurquoise
Summary: He wanted nothing more than to take her now, but ‘proper conduct’ would not allow. The words, though not spoken, tasted bitter in his mouth. [S/K Oneshot/AU]


Proper Conduct  
  
Written By Yours Truly!~  
  
Disclaimer: ME! NO! OWN!  
  
**  
  
She could not possibly understand the affect she had on him.  
  
His lips would graze her hand, begging to do more than just that. But he doubted he could get any farther without force, and he wasn't about to step over that boundary.  
  
Her anger was as clear to him as night is to day. Before his lips could move from that smooth spot atop her palm, she snatched the appendage away, grasping it to her chest as if burned.  
  
"You wound me." Even he could hear the underlying tone of amusement in his voice.  
  
"That is not 'proper conduct', and you very well know it."  
  
"What? A kiss upon your hand, what is so improper about that?"  
  
He knew very well what she meant, and she too knew the game he was playing. Yet the victor of this match was still unknown.  
  
"You know very well I am not a lady. A maid m'lord, and a low one at that. You should recall just how easily it is to tarnish ones reputation. Your brother Inu-"  
  
"I tire of hearing that man's name upon your lips. Ever since he made the mistake..." an audible sigh escaped his lips, stepping closer to her, he reached out once more to grasp her hand, "Why is it you no longer come to visit me? Hmm? Do you find my company drab, or is my brother that more interesting to you now?"  
  
"It isn't proper-"  
  
"Conduct. I know, but that hadn't stopped you before, had it?"  
  
He could feel her weakly trying to pull away, but his grip tightened as he moved closer yet.  
  
"One kiss. That's all I ask."  
  
"And that's one kiss too many."  
  
He watched her, a half-dazed look in her eyes as he reached up to grasp her chin. This time she didn't pull back.  
  
"But you'll give it to me anyways?"  
  
She was trembling, but as his head dipped down to press his lips upon her own, she pulled back, just inches away from his reach.  
  
"I have work to do."  
  
She tried pulling away once more, but he would not yield. Not yet.  
  
"Your work is here."  
  
"M'lord please!"  
  
There was a note of panic in her voice, a small wave of fear radiating off of her. It wasn't before long that his grip slackened, her small hand retracting from his much larger one.  
  
She was still trembling.  
  
A quiet whisper made it passed his lips, "Go."  
  
"M-M'lord?"  
  
"Go!" A bit louder than he had wanted, the word now echoing across the small chamber. He could feel a headache coming on as he watched her leave. The word resonating in his ears, as he was once again alone.  
  
Kagome; both childhood friend and servant to the two young lords. For years the two had competed for her affection. Loving her all the same for many years. Hoping against all hope that she loved them in return. And in the end, she did.  
  
Which was exactly the problem.  
  
She did not just love one, but both; and to whom she loved more was a mystery. But Inuyasha in his rash haste was unable to live with that. So when he came of age to marry, he did so. He thought himself in love with her, that vile woman, so in love that when the advisors tried to warn him it fell on deaf ears.  
  
It would be his downfall.  
  
Kikyo, a lady if you could call her that, had somehow captured the attention of his younger brother. She resembled a small likeness to Kagome. The same structure, the same long locks of ebony hair. But there was something off, something entirely different from her. She was cold where Kagome was warm, hard where Kagome was soft. But as Inuyasha was deaf, he was also blind, and therefore in the end he married her. Not two weeks after their marriage, Kikyo had run-off to another man who had pursued her. One much higher in both power and money than Inuyasha could ever wish to be.  
  
Unless... that is to say, Sesshoumaru dropped dead, naming him the heir. But he did not see his own death happening anytime soon, so Inuyasha would remain the same as he ever was.  
  
His younger brother had been shocked, while the rest of the court seemed unsurprised.  
  
It was during this folly, that Sesshoumaru had attached himself to Kagome. Trying to earn her affection. So far, it proved hopeless.  
  
**  
  
He watched her.  
  
Poised and relaying none of her emotions as she served his family dinner. When she came around to serve him she hadn't even betrayed a flicker of emotion when his hand reached out to brush against her skin.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to take her now, but 'proper conduct' would not allow. The words, though not spoken, tasted bitter in his mouth. If it hadn't been for such a thing, there would be no need to attempt and persuade her like he did every night.  
  
And with each night, brought another refusal.  
  
It did not go above his notice that Inuyasha too watched her. But his mistake had taken him out of the running long ago. Leaving Sesshoumaru to his attempts. Except tonight would be different he proclaimed. Tonight, she would not refuse.  
  
He was out the door as soon as dinner's end came. His soul purpose was in finding Kagome and dragging her back to his room for a little late night entertainment. It wasn't before long, he found her, alone, in the halls.  
  
Ambushing her in his own way, a small 'eep' coming from her before he somehow manipulated her against the wall, trapping her with both arms and body. As her head turned, her eyes finally locked on with his own.  
  
"You scared me!" Annoyance and relief evident in her voice.  
  
"Did I? How very rude of me." It came out more like a purr then an apology, her eyes widening as her position was finally realized.  
  
She struggled in his grasp, but it went ignored as his mouth went to trail light kisses on her shoulders, along her neck, across her jaw, pausing only a hairs breath away from her lips. Sometime during the small ministration, her struggles had ceased, her breathing becoming somewhat ragged. He could feel their breath mingling in the air between them, the small puffs of air warm on his face. Even so, he wanted her permission before he continued on.  
  
Looking at her, he could see the small conflict in her eyes. Knowing well what she was thinking, as he too was thinking the same.  
  
He knew more than anyone, the kind of relationship he wanted with Kagome would never be accepted. That she would be looked down upon, as would he. Rumors would spread, and if ever she were pregnant they would think no higher of her than a whore. The whole of the kingdom would be angry with him, but it didn't matter to him. None of it mattered to him...  
  
To his surprise, it was Kagome who closed the gap between them. It was all the permission he needed.  
  
No sooner were they kissing, they somehow transported themselves in all their haste to his room. The warmth of her lips upon his own, much softer, much sweeter than he had ever imagined them to be. She was finally his for the taking.  
  
He wasn't thinking about the rumors when his hands moved across her body, her own shyly touching him as well. He wasn't thinking of the consequences of a pregnancy when both his and her clothing had fallen to the ground. He wasn't thinking anything, much less 'proper conduct' as they joined in the most beautiful of ways. The night, their silent witness.  
  
Lying there, he watched her in the early morning light sound asleep. She was curled against his body, his arms wrapped around her protectively. It came to him then, a revelation of some sort. That despite everything, his father, the court, everyone, he would have Kagome. He wouldn't call it love, but a necessity for her. She meant everything to him.  
  
After all, 'proper conduct' was more of a guideline than a rule.  
  
**  
  
Authors Note: I'm not happy with it, but it is what it is. I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean twice, so that last line as you can tell came somewhat from there. Er... my inspiration for this story was from a mixture of author's writings, but the plotline/oneshot thingy was all mine! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW!  
  
When the author was asked about her spelling and grammar, the author replied in a loud, squeaky voice "I meant to do that!"  
  
Thanks!~ 


End file.
